Fight For You
by 123iloveyou
Summary: Ava Fox has been waiting for her initiation day her whole life. A chance to escape the lonely hell that is Candor, her so called home. When she was 13 she finally decided she belonged in Dauntless. While initiating into Dauntless, she catches the eye of a certain moody, angry, malicious. Her live is about to change forever. I do not own anything of the Divergent Trilogy!
1. Chapter 1

I never really knew my mother. From what i've been told, she was nice, caring, loving, sweet. She was also a transfer from Dauntless. People say she never fully fit in to Candor until she met my Dad. They also say that my Dad was the sweetest man they knew, but I wouldn't know about that side of him. He's always blamed me for my mother's death, since it was during childbirth with me. Being a Candor, he was pretty vocal about it too. He never really said he hated me, but he hates being around me; usually can't stand it for more than five minutes in passing. He hired a nanny to raise me. He never remarried, never had any kids, just stayed focused on leading the faction. I was never mistreated, I had the best things, best grades, all the freedom in the world, I was never mistreated. I was just neglected and ignored; fatherless and alone.

Luckily, I was never the shy type (obviously) so I managed to make a lot of friends to keep me company. I guess the way I look attracts a lot of attention. No, I don't have a hunchback or like three arms or anything like that. I'm a normal looking girl, ok I'm actually very pretty. I'm not saying it to be conceited, it's just what i've been told and how I feel about myself. I'm 5'11, I have bright green eyes, long, straight, thick, dark brown (almost black) hair, very full lips, and I am very fit and toned; I'm actually in really good shape. And I forgot about my award winning smile, I've never needed braces, my teeth are pearly white, and people adore my dimples. I probably sound like the snobbiest bitch right now, I promise I'm not! My confidence is just at an all time high right now.

My best friend in the whole world is named Sam. We met when we were five years old. I was in time out for punching stupid Cindy Mason because she took my cookie at lunch. I always hated her, she had this stupid blonde bob hair do thing and made fun of me because I had no Mommy. Anyways, that's a story for another day. While I was in time out, my teacher decided to make it even worse by bringing out the apple juice she had for us. I LOVE APPLE JUICE! The nerve of her! So there I was sitting in time out, listening to everyone slurping their juice. It was the worst time out of my life, and trust me there's been many. Well next thing I know this random blonde haired kid with sky blue eyes is crawling across the floor to sneak me an apple juice box. He was my hero, and I made sure to tell him that at recess. That's when we pinky swore we'd be best friends forever. As we grew up, everyone always speculated that we were more than friends. Funny thing is, we have never dated. We kissed once when we were 12, it was weird and super awkward and we realized we have absolutely not interest in each other except as best friends. For some reason, it is nearly impossible for people to understand that our friendship is one hundred percent platonic. They seem to think that one of us is secretly in love with the other. Trust me, we are not. Once we hit puberty, the opposite sex couldn't stay away from either of us. I guess I can't blame them, I'm no longer that short, thin, stick of a girl. And Sam is no longer that short, scrawny little boy anymore. He's actually filled out a lot, he is a lot more muscular than most of the Candor's. I guess that's what happens when you run five miles every day with your best friend.

We've been running together for the last three years. When we were 13 we decided we would transfer to Dauntless on our initiation day so we began training for it. We were running partners, fighting/wrestling partners, knife throwing partners. All of it was to make sure we became some of the best Dauntless soldiers there ever was. Which brings us back to today, today is our choosing ceremony. The test wasn't really a big deal, I knew what my result would be and so did Sam. So here we were, standing in a room full of nervous/eager sixteen year olds waiting to make the decision that would change our lives forever.

"Sam Gold," the Dauntless leader Max called. I gave Sam's hand a squeeze for good luck and watched as he cut his hand and held it over the Dauntless coals. Candor gasped but that was drowned out by the Dauntless cheers. That means my turn is coming up soon, they decided to do it alphabetically from Z this year. I zoned out for a few minutes daydreaming of my life in Dauntless until I heard my name called. I looked at my father who was, surprise surprise not looking at me at all, and walked to the front. I smiled at Max as I cut my hand and held it over the Dauntless bowls. I was grinning ear to ear as the group of Dauntless pulled me towards a seat, and even more so while I ran down the stairs, climbed up to the train platform, and jumped on the train.

"I've never seen a Candor smile so big." This sentence came from a tiny brunette, she couldn't have been more than 5'2. I laughed, "I'm not the best example of a Candor." Before she could reply a tall muscular Dauntless born cut in, "Maybe that's because you're not a Candor anymore. You're Dauntless." We both laughed in agreement and introduced themselves. "My name is Niki, I transferred from Erudite." I shook her hand while he introduced himself as Matt. "Well my name is Ava, and as you can tell I transferred from Candor. But I belong in Dauntless." We all made small talk for a few minutes, these two were totally gonna get together eventually. I'm really good at guessing these things. "We're here!" announced Matt as he stood up. "Get ready to jump ladies."


	2. Chapter 2

Niki and I turned to each other as we saw what we were expected to do. We had to jump off the train and hope to God that we stuck the landing. She held out her hand and I took it as we prepared to jump off. Funny thing is, the whole time I was flying through the air, all I could think about was how fucking awesome this was. I already love this faction.

The landing was pretty rough, I scratched up my hands and knees a little and needed a few more minutes to get my breathe back. I saw Matt help Niki up while Sam walked over and pulled me to my feet.

"Come on, gather around everybody." I heard somebody calling at the other end of the rooftop. "Hurry up, I don't have all day." We all gathered around the voice and as I got closer I saw who was speaking. He was a tall, very muscular, very pierced and tattoo'd attractive guy with short dark hair and platinum piercing eyes. My God, he was ridiculously hot. Oh the muscles. And the tattoos. And the eyes. Oh my god.

"There's only one way in to the Dauntless compound kids, who's gonna jump first?"

Everyone looked around at each other in silence. "I'll go." Shit did that just come from me? Ugh my stupid big mouth. Everyone parted so he could walk towards me. He arched his eyebrow, "A candor hmm? I've never had a Candor as first jumper." He said this as he walked slowly around me, surveying everything he could see. Part of me wanted to ask if he liked what he saw, instead I said, "There's a first time for everything." He stopped in front of me and smirked as he led me towards the edge. I stood on the ledge and took a few deep breaths and right before I jumped I turned to Eric and winked.

Falling through the air was even better than jumping off the train, I felt free. Like I was a bird that just learned to fly. It ended way too soon when I hit the net. When I turned to climb off I took the hand of the other trainer (I'm assuming). He was tall and muscular (I love Dauntless boys) and had dark hair and brown eyes. "What's your name?"

After I introduced myself he turned to the crowd, "First Jumper, Ava!" He turned back to me and smiled, "Welcome to Dauntless!" As he said that I saw Sam land in the net and it continued until we were all in. They split us up into two groups: Dauntless born, who were with Lauren and Transfers, who trained with Four.

We gathered around Eric and Four as they told us about training. "You will be scored everyday. At the end of each training day we will post the scores here. Anyone in the red by the end of each week, will be cut. We only have so many spots available, so some of you won't make it. You chose us, now we have to choose you." This was met by gasps and words of shock, an Erudite boy named Tyler asked, "What happens if we don't make it?" Eric stood up and smirked as he slowly walked towards Tyler, "If you don't make it, then you will be factionless."

Niki piped up saying, "We should have been told this, maybe-" Eric cut her off, "Then what? You would've chosen differently? If that's the case, then you don't belong here and probably won't make it anyways." I rolled my eyes, unfortunately Eric saw because he then turned his sights on me. "Got something to say Candor?" I shook my head, I knew my big mouth would most likely land me in trouble. "Oh come on Candor, you've gotta have something to say. All of you people do." I mimicked his smirk, "Well we're all Dauntless here, and I'm sure we'll make it just fine." He did a fake laugh, before getting extremely close to my face and saying "We'll see Candor, we'll see." As he walked away, I just couldn't keep my mouth shut so I replied, "yes, YOU will." He stopped for a second and then walked out of the room. Four stepped up, "Everyone that is Eric, one of our Dauntless leaders. He will be overseeing and assisting in our training." As he said that, I swear he was looking straight at me.

Anyways we headed into our dormitory, which was co-ed, and changed out of our old faction's clothing and into our Dauntless clothes. I decided to wear black short shorts and a black tank top with my black shoes to dinner. I got some cat-calls while I was changing, I just rolled my eyes at them. I just laughed off the cat calls when I walked into the lunch room. I saw Niki and Matt sitting with the rest of the initiates so Sam and I joined them. I ended up next to Four. "Awesome! We're having fried chicken for dinner!" Matt and Niki laughed at me while Sam said, "Fried chicken is her favorite." When I was done chewing, I corrected him. "Actually, food in general is my favorite. Except vegetables. Not about those." Everyone's laughter died down quickly as Eric walked up to Four. "Four, Max has been looking for you." Four just nodded and said he'd see him after dinner. Eric nodded and smirked at me before walking away. Four noticed this and before he walked away, he whispered to me, "Be very careful Ava. Watch that Candor mouth of yours." I nodded and continued to eat and talk with my friends, who luckily hadn't seemed to notice.


	3. Chapter 3

We were awoken much sooner than I had hoped, "Wake up initiates, time for a little run." In Four language, 'a little run' means five miles. Luckily for Sam and I, we were used to this. The other transfers? Not so much. We were running these miles in laps in the training room, so it was hot and muggy as well. We were all sweating our asses of by the end of the laps. When we all stopped in front of Four, Eric walked up. "Did I say stop?!" He yelled. We all shook our heads, an Erudite transfer named Holly answered him. "Four said five miles, we just finished." Eric's head snapped to her and I swear his eyes were cutting right through her. "Well I am one of your Dauntless leaders, if I say to keep running, then YOU KEEP RUNNING! MOVE!" And with that we all went back to running. We ran laps for about 30 minutes before Niki's legs gave out and she collapsed. Eric noticed this and yelled, "DID I SAY STOP? KEEP MOVING!" She was kneeling on the ground shaking as tears ran down her face. I turned and jogged back to help her. Eric yelled again, "KEEP RUNNING CANDOR!" I shook my head and continued towards Niki, "I'm helping her continue training!" This response infuriated him even more, he yelled through gritted teeth. "IF SHE IS TOO WEAK TO CONTINUE, SHE IS TOO WEAK TO BE DAUNTLESS! LEAVE HER!" I shook my head and helped her stand, throwing her arm around my shoulders as we continued to jog/hop. "She is a fellow Dauntless member and I will not leave her behind. We will both finish this run." Eric's expression was livid, his eyes were even more piercing and cold and I could tell he was gritting his teeth.

We continued to run for another 30 minutes, by that time even Sam was shaky on his legs and I don't even know how I was keeping myself and Niki up and jogging. Finally Eric stopped us and gave us an hour to rest before we hit the shooting range. "I expect all of you to be in here in an hour and be ready to shoot!" We all headed out of the training room, I was last to leave. At least I would have been had Eric not grabbed my arm and practically ripped it out my socket. "You do not EVER talk back to me, especially not in front of your fellow initiates." I opened my mouth to defend my actions but he covered my mouth with his hand. "Do not say anything. I want to to run until I say stop. And no jogging, I want to see you sprinting. MOVE!" I turned away and began sprinting. The whole time mentally screaming how much I hated him.

_ERIC'S POV_

_Oh my god, I love watching her run. Especially in those teeny tiny little running shorts. Everything is so bouncy and hot. If only she would take off that t-shirt. _

_I know she's hating me right now for making her run even more. But I had to do it, I refuse to let that sexy, stubborn pain in my ass back talk me in front of my initiates. That is just not happening. Besides, the more she hates me, the easier it should be to ignore my lust for her. At least until she is out of initiation._

_Oh my god, she took off the t-shirt. Now all she's left with is her tiny shorts and sports bra. I knew she'd eventually get hot enough to take her top off. It's taking everything I have to keep my hands off her tight, toned, curvy body when it's glistening in sweat. I don't think I've ever wanted someone so bad._

_"__Stop!" I yelled. Instantly her legs collapsed and she was on her hands and knees panting for breath. Mmmm, I like her in this position. I gotta get her out of here before I lose control. "Go." As she walked past me, I grabbed her arm and pulled her close enough to whisper in her ear, "Don't ever talk back to me like that ever again. Got it?" She nodded, Damn it, I just wanted to hear her voice. "I said, do. you. hear. me. initiate!" The way she looked at me, I could tell she's hating me. She gritted her teeth and answered back, "I wasn't sure if answering you would be considered 'talking back to you'. But yes. I hear you." She ripped her arm from my grasp, grabbed her shirt and walked away. I need a cold shower….._

AVA POV

"Where the hell have you been?!" Exclaimed Niki when I returned to the dormitory. I collapsed on my bed, "Eric was punishing me for talking back to him earlier." Niki handed me some water, "It's all my fault! I'm so sorry Ava, you shouldn't have helped me. He would've left you alone then." I shook my head vehemently, "And leave you to be punished or faction less? Hell no! You're my friend and I will make sure you make it through this initiation. And it was just more running, no big deal!" I smiled reassuringly at her. After I showered and changed into clean shorts and tank top, we sat and talked for awhile while I tried my best to rehydrate. Occasionally I got distracted by my thoughts about Eric. I fucking hate him. How the hell can someone so fucking hot be so much of a dick?! I don't even understand it, he takes jerk to a whole other level. Oh my god. I hate him! I hate his stupid face. And his stupid voice. And his stupid piercings. And those stupid tattoos. And those stupid gorgeous platinum eyes. Stupid haircut. Stupid kissable looking lips. And especially his stupid muscular arms. Ugh, sexy bastard.

Before I knew it, it was time to head to the shooting range.

We get there and low and behold, Eric is there with Four. His hair is wet and he is wearing different clothes. Why would he need to shower? He wasn't the one who ended up running for an hour and a half. And his hair was wet when he walked in on us running too. Why would he need a shower after making me sprint to death? Wait…..ohhh I get it. I knew taking my shirt off would help. Ok fine it was not intentional, it was just way too hot in there. Guess it was too hot for him too. Good. Let him suffer at least a little.

He demonstrated usage of the guns and the best form to shoot with before looking at me. "Ava will go first." I grabbed the gun and aimed at the target. Luckily, Sam and I were able to practice with a handgun so I hit right in the center. Everyone ooh'd and ahh'd while Eric just looked irritated he wasn't able to embarrass me in front of everyone. "Okay everyone, grab a gun and begin practicing." Shouted Four. I continued practicing with the handgun for a while until Eric came up to me with a shotgun. "We all know you can handle a handgun perfectly fine. I'd like to see you handle a much larger piece of equipment." He smirked at that comment, I knew it! He wants me, ha awesome. Jerk. I tried firing the shotgun, not expecting the recoil that landed me flat on my back. "Ow." I whispered. Eric lent down a hand to help me up, trying to stifle a laugh. Wow he has a nice smile, like genuine smile. "Thank you," I murmured as I turned back to the target, preparing to shoot. "Hmm, your form is all wrong." And with that he stood right behind me, kicking my feet a little further apart. He squared my hips and told me to tighten my core. I got goosebumps when he held my hips, was it just me or did he hold them a little longer than necessary? Then he slide his hands down my arms and lined me up just right before whispering in my ear, "Deep breathe in, then shoot."

_ERIC'S POV_

_God her body is pressed right up against mine. This was a bad idea. But a great idea. I might need another shower. She was a little surprised when I touched her stomach and when I straightened out her arms, I felt goosebumps. I like having this kind of effect on her. I also like having her body on mine like this._

_When she was in correct form, I whispered in her ear to shoot. I knew it would have some kind of effect. When she hit bullseye, she jumped and squealed with happiness. Her smile was so beautiful. I need to act indifferent. I nodded curtly, "Good. Keep practicing." I then walked away and tried to watch the form of other initiates like Tom and Kate. I couldn't keep from glancing at Ava._

_Finally it was time to send them to lunch, while we walked out Four pulled me aside. We've put aside our differences and can work professionally, but I still hate the guy. "What's going on with Ava?" Shit, how did he know? "You punished her for going back for a fellow initiate? That's what we are supposed to do." Oh thank god, he has no idea. I glared at him, "I did not punish her for going back, Tobias." I knew he hated being called that. "I punished her because she talked back to me in front of the other initiates."_

_Four nodded before asking, "When did you realize you were attracted to her?" I was not expecting that at all, no way could he know. No way am I telling FOUR about my lust for an initiate. "I don't know what you are talking about Eaton. I'm going to lunch and I suggest you do the same." He laughed, "Will do, just remember it's against the rules to be with an initiate." I glared after him as he walked out, How dare Four of all people say anything about dating initiates when he's the one who hooked up with Tris. Supposedly after initiation, but I remember seeing them together. _


	4. Chapter 4

AVA POV

The rest of the week was a bit of a blur, we learned how to take apart guns, clean them, put them back together. And of course more shooting. Then we went to dinner, and repeat. My mouth still got me into trouble occasionally, but nothing as bad as the sprints. Then one day Matt and Sam had the idea to get tattoos so of course Niki and I tagged along.

"Stop being such a baby Sam!" I yelled as he squirmed. He flipped me off while Tori, the tattooer just laughed. "I'd like to see you get one, Princess!" Sam challenged. "OOOhhhh, sounds like a dare," giggled Niki. Matt joined in, "You Dauntless enough to get a tattoo? Or you gonna stand there all night making jokes?"

I pretended to think about, "You think I'm scared? Oh you silly rabbits, I'm totally getting a tattoo tonight. And I bet I'll be able to handle it a lot better than Squirmy over there."

Tori laughed again, "Go pick out what you want then….Princess." I picked out a feather that turned into birds at the end on my right collarbone. Tori looked at it before setting the machine up, "What does it mean to you?" I thought for a moment before replying, "When I jumped into the compound, I felt like a bird that was learning to fly. I felt free to go wherever I want, it was the first time I ever felt so alive and happy. So for me, it symbolizes that feeling of freedom and being alive." Matt, Sam, and Niki were silent before Niki said, "That was extremely thoughtful. I like it!"

It was actually quite painful, especially on my collarbone. But I made sure not to let it show. Sam glared at me, "Fine, you are super duper tough and Dauntless. Happy?" I nodded as I jumped on his back for a piggyback ride. We all hung out in the pit for awhile until they were ready for bed. I wasn't tired yet, so I decided to go for a walk through the compound in my pajamas: short shorts and a cami tank.

Somewhere along the lines, I took a turn or two wrong and ended up lost. I wandered around for about 15 minutes trying to get back to the dormitory before giving up and deciding to just walk aimlessly in my thoughts. I wonder if my Mom would be proud of me for choosing the faction she was born into, or would she disown me like my father? Would it upset her to know how alone he's left me all these years? I wonder when Matt's gonna make a move on Niki…. I know she's super into him. I wish that stupid Ace guy would stop staring at me. Like, seriously dude learn how to check someone out sneakily. I get it, you're dauntless born, you're super muscular and super cocky. Yeah, a lot of girl's think you're hot. Yeah, I'm not one of them. You know who I do think is hot? Eric, mmmm….. As much as I hate how he treats me, I can't help wonder what it'd be like to kiss those lips of his….. I started to twist a lock of my hair, something I do when I'm feeling turned on. God and his arms…the tattoos just make him even sexier than he already is. Oh my gosh, I want him. I think there's a nice part of him, deep down, he just doesn't know it yet.

"You look lost, Candor." I rolled my eyes, speak of the sexy devil. "I don't know why you insist on calling me that. You know my name," I responded without even turning around. I heard him continuing to walk behind me. I was wondering if he was going to respond until finally, "If I call you by your name, then I have to call everyone by their name and quite frankly, I don't feel like learning all of their names. Especially not the ones who won't make it."

I stopped and turned to him, "Wow, how encouraging. You should be a public speaker!" I shook my head and kept walking, surprised when he continued to walk next to me now. "So do you make a habit of getting lost in the compound? Or is this your first time?" I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye, nice innuendo perv. I shook my head, "Well, this is the first time I've actually gone walking around the compound. So this is the first time I've been lost here, yes. Wanna tell me where I am?" Turns out, I'm right by the control room.

"Would you like to check it out?" I was surprised at his question, not used to this side of him. I nodded enthusiastically.

I walked in first and one of the workers started yelling, "What the hell are you doing in here? You are an initiate, you know you can't be in here! Should I tell one of our leaders? How would you like that?" He froze when Eric walked in after me, "She is with me Nathaniel, I approved this. And I better not hear you talking to her like that ever again, you hear me?" The man, Nathaniel, nodded quietly and walked away. Eric turned to me, "Sorry about that." Did Eric just apologize to me? What's happening here? He led me towards the monitors, "So where do you want to look? Did you want to check on your family? Or old friends?" I was stunned into silence for a few moments. "Umm…You pick, anywhere I guess." He looked surprised, "Hmm, I would've thought you would be curious about your family. Usually initiates are missing family like crazy." I laughed a harsh laugh and shook my head. "The only blood family I have is my father, and he doesn't care about me so I don't give a damn about him. My real family is here."

Eric looked taken aback by my response, but changed the subject. "How about we check in on the Amity or the Factionless? Or both?" I nodded and half-smiled. The Amity were doing their usual laughing, smiling, being stupidly happy. The faction less were receiving food from the Abnegation. Nothing big and crazy. "I feel like a spy," I began laughing, "I feel like I'm spying on these people, it's kind of funny." He smiled softly at me, "Sometimes I come in here and check on my family, see how they're doing. I know it's the whole faction over blood thing, but ties like that never fully go away. So to make sure they're ok, I check in occasionally." I was shocked and bewildered that Eric was sharing so much with me. He motioned for me to follow him back into the hallway where I stopped walking and asked, "Why did you tell me that?"

He looked surprised, "What do you mean?" He asked while crossing his arms. I shrugged, "What made you decide to tell me things about you?" He looked down at his feet and then back at me before continuing walking slowly. "Tell me about your family." I slowly followed him, "What do you want to know?"

He thought for a moment, "What happened to your mother? And what's the issue with your father?" Wow, straight shooter. I took a deep breathe before replying, "My Mother died giving birth to me. And my Dad has always blamed me for her death." Eric interrupted, "You can't know that, that'd be ridiculous!" I laughed and nodded, "You'd think right? But no, my father-being the Candor through and through, made sure that I knew he blamed me for her death. He could barely be in the same house as me, much less the same room. He hired a nanny to take care of me so we would be around each other as little as possible."

Eric looked like he got a little bit angry when I said that. He shook his head, "Well then it is his loss. He'll never get to know the amazing daughter he has." This is crazy, I have never ever seen this side of Eric. I wonder if anyone has….doubt it. I look up at him and smile, "Thank you!" I thought for a minute and asked, "Where are we going?" He laughed, "I'm leading you to my favorite place. And from what I overheard at the tattoo shop, it might be your favorite too."

"Wait, you were at the shop?" I asked, surprised. He nodded, I was needing Tori to add more to my back piece. I overheard you talking about when you jumped, that feeling of being free and alive." We walked a little bit further until we ended up in the room at the bottom of the Dauntless entrance. He walked over to the net and held out his hand to help me onto it. It was weird climbing onto it instead of climbing off. It was really high too, Eric basically had to pick me up by my hips and throw me onto it. I laughed as I watched him run and jump to land on the net, and even more when he rolled towards the middle where I was laying. We laid there for awhile, making a kind of T-shape. He was laying in the middle and I was laying a little aways from him resting my legs over his stomach. He seemed to enjoy stroking my leg. "I like to come here sometimes to look at the stars and think. This place is kind of like my sanctuary when I need to get away from everything." I sighed happily, "I can definitely see why. It's quiet and peaceful here." He nodded in agreement while continuing to stroke my leg. "Eric can I ask you something?" He laughed and said, "Go for it." I sat up and sat indian style, thinking for a minute how to ask my question.

"Well….How is it that we are here laying in this net, having a good friendly conversation. But when we're in training, you are yelling at me and making me run sprints and punishing me and kind of being a jerk. I don't get it."

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at me. At first, I thought he was going to become training Eric again and yell at me. But his expression softened to the Eric I've been talking with all night. "It's not just you though, I'm that way with everyone. The thing is, is that I am an authority figure over you guys. And when we are in training, you guys need to respect that authority. You have a tendency to talk back to me and be a defiant smart ass and when you do it in front of the other initiates, I have to assert that authority to make sure they realize that they cannot get away with disrespecting their leaders."

I nodded quietly, it made sense. "I just really like pushing your buttons." He laughed and laid back down, "I know, but it'd be great if you didn't do it in front of all the other initiates. It is basically undermining me as a leader, it's disrespectful and disrespect pisses me off." I laid back again, "I'll try to keep my mouth shut more often….." He snorted, "Like that's even possible. I'm not telling you to stop, I know you try to control yourself. I'm answering your question so you understand why I'm such a dick to you. It's because you're a bitch to me."

I sat up and slapped his chest, "I am not a bitch!" He laughed, "Yeah. You are." I hit his chest again, harder this time. He grabbed my hand, "Stop hitting me!" I shook my head and pulled away, "Take it back! Say I'm not a bitch!" He shook his head so I hit him with my other hand, and then we started play-wrestling. Eric pulled me over him and rolled so I was pinned beneath him, he had both of my hands held over my head with only one of his hands. I tried to get free, but he was so much bigger and stronger than me that it was no use. Then I realized the position we were in, this is kind of romantic….I wonder if he'll try to kiss me. He stayed there for awhile, just looking at me before smirking. "Looks like I win." I shook my head, "Not until you say I'm not a bitch!" He laughed and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "You are not a bitch."

I smiled, "Thank you!" He looked back to me, "But I win." I shook my head. "Say it." He demanded. More shaking of my head. "Say it!" And then he started tickling me with his free hand. "Ok! Ok! I give up! You win, Eric." He smiled victoriously, "And what do I win?" I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Well what do you want Mister?" He got a mischievous look in his eyes before answering, "I dunno, what are you willing to give me hmm?" He pulled me back into a sitting position. I thought for a minute and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek, the sneaky fucker turned last minute and kissed me; Like really kissed me. And my God, it was the greatest kiss ever. I knew his lips would be soft. He had this big goofy smile on his face when he pulled back. "Like I said, I win." That was all he got out before I pulled him into another kiss, this time deepening it into a full on make out. Somehow I ended up straddling him, grinding my hips into his while he held on to my hips for dear life. We stayed like this for awhile before he rolled us over and pinned my arms over my head again while grinding his hips into mine. I couldn't help the happy whimpers he caused by kissing and sucking on my neck and shoulders. I returned the favor by clawing my nails down his back, that caused him to growl into our kisses. I could feel how much he wanted me, something tells me he's wanted me for awhile.

I'll never know what would've happened next because at that moment, the door opened and Four walked in. Eric practically flew off me when Four caught us. But instead of doing anything, Four just said "Well, it looks like there's no one in here. Good." And then he just walked out, like he didn't see anything.

He was hopping down from the net looking especially irritated. "Come on, we gotta go." I was stunned, Four walks in and sweet Eric disappears leaving douche-Eric. "Did you hear me? Move it!" I glared at him and climbed off the net, refusing to take his hand. "You should go to bed. Don't tell anyone about this, no one can now."

I was shocked. Seriously? Don't tell anyone? I'm a secret. He wants me to stay a secret. What, is he embarrassed of being with me? Ugh, fuck him then. Fuck it. I'm done. I shook my head and walked out, practically running to the Dormitory. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the wet parts of my pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

_ERIC POV_

_Kissing Ava was as amazing as I imagined, I could kiss her forever. And the way she was clawing down my back was driving me wild. I heard the doors open and I pulled away from Ava in a poor attempt to hide what was happening._

_Fucking Four. Seriously, of all people that could interrupt us, it is fucking Four?! Really?!_

_He walked out acting like he saw nothing, but I know that's a lie. He's going to do something, I know it. We've gotta get out of here. "Come on, We've gotta go." I looked at Ava, she had this surprised and hurt look on her face. Shit, what did I do? Why is she taking so damn long? "Move it!" I know I sounded like a dick because she glared at me the same way she does in training. I held out my hand to help her down, but she refused to take it. In fact she refused to even look at me. "You should go to bed. Don't tell anyone about this, no one can know." No one can know about this, it's so very much against the rules. _

_I realized that was the wrong way to say that, Ava practically sprinted out of the room and back to the Dormitory. Shit, I'll have to fix that later. But first, I have to get to Four._

_I sprinted around the control room and where his shitty little apartment is, I finally found him in the training room throwing knives at the targets. He turned to me like he was expecting me. I paced in front of him, not taking my eyes off of him. I finally stopped and glared at him. Gritting my teeth I waited. "So?….." The bastard shrugged his shoulders, "What?" _

_"__So what are you gonna do? Tell Max? Get me fired? That's what you want right? And now you have the perfect ammo to do it all."_

_Four shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about Eric. I didn't see anything. And if I did, I'm not saying or doing anything." _

_That surprised me, "What?" Four threw a knife at the target, "I know what you're feeling, I've been there remember? Do what you want, but maybe you should be more careful. But I didn't see anything, so I don't really know what we're talking about. I'm just practicing."_

_I nodded and left, _

AVA'S POV

While we were walking towards the lunch room, a skinny blonde with huge boobs came and pulled me aside. "Hey, you're Ava right?" I nodded. "My name is Megan, I saw you talking with Eric yesterday." I nodded again, "Oh yeah, I got lost and he helped me get back to the dormitory." I laughed at how stupid it sounded. "Oh well I just wanted to warn you." I took a step back and shook my head, "Warn me? About what?" She lowered her voice and made sure no one else was around, "Warn you about Eric. He's kind of a notorious womanizer around here. A lot of girls know his moves." I looked confused, "Moves?" She looked sad for a minute before answering, "Yeah, first he chats you up. Then he takes you to the net where you jump into the compound and star gazes with you. Then at some point he starts kissing you and then one thing leads another and you end up sleeping together thinking everything is going perfect. Some girls wake up and he is gone. Other girls, he calls occasionally for booty calls. Those are the sad ones who are at his beckon call. He's been with quite a few girls here, I've seen many broken hearts and I just don't want an innocent transfer to be next." I nodded, "Wow, umm, thank you I guess?" She smiled and hugged me before bouncing away to eat breakfast. Oh yeah, breakfast. My appetite was just ruined. Everything she said, was right on point….If Four hadn't walked in we might've slept together and then he would have never talked to me again. That fucking dick. Ughh! I stomped into breakfast and refused to look where Eric was sitting. "Whoa! What's wrong with you?" asked Sam. I shook my head and continued to stab at my eggs, "I don't want to talk about it Sam." He nodded and continued with his breakfast.

Today, after our run we were practicing knife throwing. Knife throwing is one of my favorite things, it's just fun to me. We all lined up in the other training room as Four explained the best posture and technique. I could feel Eric's eyes on me, but I refused to give that Douche bag the time of day. We all grabbed knives and selected our targets. I flipped one of the knives between my fingers and threw it in the air, catching it before I flung it at the target-hitting dead center.

"Damn Ava!" yelled Ryan, a Candor transfer. "You are hot and fatal. Total femme fatal, watching you just turns me on!" I rolled my eyes while Matt, Niki, and Sam laughed, Kate and Holly glared at me, Eric and the rest of the guys glared at Ryan. Everyone went back to throwing knives while Eric walked past, watching everyone's technique. When he walked by me, he whispered "Can we hangout later? To talk?" I threw my knife, "No." He clenched his jaw and walked away to watch Tom's knife throwing technique.

"Are you even trying initiate?" Eric yelled at Tom. "Yes sir," replied Tom, as another one of his knives hit the ground instead of the target. "What the hell was that initiate?!" Eric was yelling even louder now. "My knife slipped," Tom murmured. Eric laughed cruelly, "It slipped?! Well go get it." Tom looked shocked, "While everyone is throwing the knives?" Eric nodded, "Oh are you scared?" Tom scoffed at him, "Of getting hit with an airborne knife? Yes, I am."

Eric yelled again, "Everybody stop!" We all dropped our knives and turned towards them. Eric turned to Tom, "Go stand in front of the target. NOW!" Tom slowly walked and stood in front of the target. "What we're going to do now, Tom, is have Four throw knives at the target you are in front of. Let's hope his knives don't slip like yours hmm? Oh! One more thing: if you flinch or close your eyes, you're out. Four? A hand?"

Tom looked like he was about to piss himself and Four didn't look too excited to be taking part. Right before Four threw the first knife, I had to intervene. "Wait!" I shouted as everyone turned to me. "Anybody can stand in front of a target, it doesn't prove anything."

Eric looked like he wanted to kill me, "Well, then you wouldn't mind taking his place?" I glared at him, "Gladly." Tom thanked me and ran to the group. "Same rules Candor. You flinch, you're out." I just stared straight at Four as he threw the knives. The first one hit close to my hip, the second next to my arm. "Come on, Four, you can get closer than that." Eric said. Four nodded, "Should I take a little off the top?" Eric laughed cruelly, "Yeah just a little." The third knife hit an inch above my head. The fourth one hit right next to my neck. When I say right next to my neck, I mean close enough to cut me. It stung a little bit, but I didn't flinch. "I'll give you points for bravery Candor, but not as much as you just lost with the back talk. We're done today," he said while walking out. Four turned to me, "Go to the infirmary to get that taken care of." He saw how annoyed I was so he clarified, "I had to knick you, otherwise we would've been stuck here all day." I nodded and headed to the infirmary where they cleaned and stitched up the cut on my neck. It wasn't too terribly deep but it still needed stitches. I headed to dinner and sat with everyone, Four walked up to me looked grave. "Eric is requesting to see you in his office. Now." I rolled my eyes, "Ok." While we walked through the compound, Four surprised me by saying, "You know, if you guys are going to be together, you gotta stop undermining him in front of the other initiates." I laughed bitterly and shook my head. "We aren't going to be together. He doesn't want to be with me, he just wanted to use me like he's used tons of other girls in this compound. Megan told me everything. And then he wants to hide it, like he's embarrassed of me! HE acts like nothing happened." Four stopped and turned towards me, "Look, I'm not going to begin to try and understand or explain Eric. But I do know that he genuinely cares about you, to the point where he's breaking rules that could take his job. Yes, he does have certain moves he pulls on girls, but if he just wanted to use you he would've waited until after your initiation was over instead of risking his job. And as far as Megan goes, he hooked up with her once and she went crazy and is kind of obsessed with him and anyone involved with him. Sounds like he has some explaining to do, but give him a chance to explain it."

"Why are you defending him? You guys hate each other…"

Four nodded, "Maybe we do, but lately I've seen a completely different side of Eric. And I think that's because of you. I think you're good for him. And we're here. Ready?"

I nodded, "Thanks Four." He opened the door and I followed him into Eric's giant office. He looked at Four, "Leave." Four nodded and walked out, leaving Eric glaring at me and tapping his fingers on his desk.

We sat there for a few minutes before I broke the silence, "So…..you wanted to see me?"

He crossed his arms and stared at me hard. "What the fuck happened today." I didn't like his tone, so I played dumb. "What do you mean?"

He scoffed, "Don't play stupid Ava. What's going on? You blatantly undermined me in front of the other initiates RIGHT AFTER we have that talk about how it affects me. The talk where YOU said you would try harder to keep your mouth shut. And not to mention the fact that you've either been glaring at me or completely ignoring me all day. And when I try to talk to you and figure out what's going on, you refuse to. So I kind of had no choice except to request your presence in here. So now that I have your attention, you wanna go ahead and tell me what the fuck your problem is?!"

I stood up to leave, he slammed his fist on his desk and roared "You are not leaving here until I say so. DO YOU HEAR ME?!" By this point he had me pinned up against the door with his hands on both sides of my head. He was so angry, he was panting and gritting his teeth.

His booming voice reminded me of when my Dad yelled at me, it always brought tears to my eyes for some reason. That is what was happening now, when he noticed he turned my face towards him and whispered "Talk to me. Please."

"I'm not going to be some secret. Or just another girl to hookup with. I will not be used. I will not be a booty call. I'm not gonna be another girl that falls for all of your moves just to end up broken hearted after giving you everything. I will not be another Megan. And I will not be some secret to hide. I deserve better than that. I am too fucking good to be something you are embarrassed of being with. And if all of that is what you want, then you'll have to find some other girl because you sure as hell won't be getting any of that from me."

I was breathing heavy when I finished and had finally gotten rid of the tears that threatened to spill over.

Eric took a step back, "You think I'm embarrassed of you? Ava, you are the most beautiful and effortlessly sexiest woman I've ever met. You are smart, strong, independent, and you can shoot a gun damn well. If anything, I want to shout from the fucking rooftops that you are mine. The reason I said not to tell anyone, is because an initiate dating a trainer or leader is strongly against the rules. I could lose my job and be demoted if anyone found out. And as far as hooking up or a booty call, I never once pushed for us to do anything except kiss. Yes, I wanted to and still want to, but I'm not gonna sit here and push you into it. I can fucking wait. And yes, I do have certain things I like to do to make women fall for me, but I took us to the net because I really wanted to just be with you there. And yeah, I wanted you to fall for me. I wanted you to like me. Lastly, as far as Megan goes, yes I hooked up with her. Yes I used her for sex and had no intention of ever really seeing her again. And now she is crazy and obsessed with me and everyone I come into contact with. And yes, I've been with a lot of women. And I know, it sucks. A lot. But that's who I was before you came here and fucking changed everything. I was fine working and fucking random girls. And then you came along. With your gorgeous hair and gorgeous eyes and soft lips. And you're all sexy when you run or fight and you just threw everything off. Now I have these feelings and I think about you all the time, and it drives me fucking insane! Now I actually give a shit and it's pretty damn annoying."

I didn't even know what to say to all of that. So I said this: "Oh…."

He took a few steps back and ran his hand through his hair, "Yeah. So can we move past all this shit right now and just be together? I know you don't want to keep it a secret and neither do I, but we need to wait until your initiation is over. I really don't want to lose my job. And I don't want to lose you."

I nodded, stunned. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay," I smiled.

He sat down in his chair, looking exhausted. "Ava will you stay with me tonight?"

I smiled, "Yes." And he took my hand and pulled me into his lap, kissing my head and whispering, "God you're exhausting." I nodded, "I know. But I'm worth it."


End file.
